sins_of_a_galactic_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Alliance
The Rebel Alliance (Termed ingame as the Alliance) is one of six playable factions available in the mod. Alliance ships feature more powerful shields than those of their peers. Additionally, they feature more defensive abilities that allow them to keep fighting and stay alive. They benefit from longer, more protracted battles than shorter ones. Thanks to the high survivability of Alliance ships, their costs for maintaining a fleet are lower than other factions, over time. Additionally, the Rebels have access to unique techs that allow them to conduct hit-and-run tactics, grant bonus during and after the liberation of planets, and intelligence from planets that are influenced by their culture. History The Alliance to Restore the Republic, also known as the Rebellion, was a loose alliance of planetary, system, and sector-level insurrectionist factions. They were generally united in common cause, against a common enemy in the form of the Galactic Empire. In order to achieve their primary goal in restoring the former Galactic Republic, the Alliance aimed to remove Emperor Palpatine from power, and his hegemonic New Order from the galaxy. The origins of the overall anti-Imperial movement dated back to 19 BBY, shortly before the Galactic Republic's transformation into the Empire. Some of the Alliance's core founders, such as senators Bail Prestor Organa and Mon Mothma of the Loyalist Committee, joined the Delegation of 2000 in its opposition against the authoritarian leadership of then-Chancellor Palpatine. In 18 BBY, barely a year into the Empire's existence, military resistance had already been formed in opposition to the new regime; one of which was a group of insurgents known as The Eleven, joined by the fugitive Jedi Ferus Olin. By 2 BBY, several resistance groups were unified into a single rebellion, thus creating the Rebel Alliance. Ironically, the Rebel Alliance's formation was secretly instigated by the Order of the Sith Lords. In what was supposed to be a plot for drawing the Emperor's enemies out from hiding, the Sith Lord Darth Vader ordered his secret apprentice, Starkiller, to organize various rebels and dissidents into a large resistance movement. After Starkiller was betrayed by his Master, however, the former apprentice sacrificed himself to ensure the survival of the Rebel leaders. Hence, the Galactic Civil War erupted with the fledgling Alliance challenging the Empire for control of the galaxy. Though vastly outnumbered in manpower, starships, weapons and various other resources, the Rebels themselves possessed a strong will to fight. By and large, the Alliance was composed of well-trained soldiers and brilliant commanders, some of whom dedicated their lives to the Rebellion after defecting from the Empire due to the atrocities that were committed by the Imperial regime. After securing early victories against the Empire on Kamino and Toprawa, the Rebels achieved one of their most significant triumphs at the Battle of Yavin, in which the Imperial Battlestation—codenamed Death Star—was destroyed by a Rebel pilot named Luke Skywalker. In 4 ABY, roughly four years after the destruction of the first Death Star, Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader both perished during the Battle of Endor. In the wake of their victory at Endor, the Rebel Alliance reorganized itself into a more formal state that was originally known as the Alliance of Free Planets before its reorganization into the New Republic. Ultimately, the New Republic was later remade into the Galactic Alliance, a democratic union that united much of the galaxy under a republican form of government, just as the Old Republic had done in its time. For further reading, check the Wookieepedia page on the Rebel Alliance. Quoted from the Wookiepedia article. Tactic Void for now. Ships Category:Factions